FAIL
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: "KAK BOY! TOLONG AIR!" for #BBBFluffWeek18 day 3. Prompt : Hide and Seek


**Boboiboy Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : AU, No Super Power, Oneshoot, OOC, TYPO.**

 **Dedicated for #BBBFluffWeek18**

 **Day 3. Prompt : Hide and Seek**

 **Genre : Humor, Family**

•

•

•

••

•••

••

•

•

•

"Air, sini. Bantuin Api."

Air bergegas bangun dari posisi tidurnya di atas sofa. Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat menghampiri sang Kakak.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanyanya.

Api yang sedang sibuk menggelar sarung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bungkus Api kayak pocong, ya. Terus nanti Air lari, sembunyi gitu. Terus nanti Api cari Air kayak hantu di tv itu. Yang semalam kita nonton," ujar Api semangat.

Air mengangguk. Jelas tidak tega menolak permintaan kakaknya itu.

Dua buah benda berbentuk bulat kecil Api sumpalkan ke lubang hidungnya. Ia mengambil eyeliner milik ibunya lalu menyoreti bagian matanya secara melingkar. Kemudian anak itu menambahkan coretan lipstick merah di dagu, bawah hidung dan dahinya untuk memberikan kesan darah.

"Nah, sekarang ayo bungkus Api," katanya seraya berbaring di atas sarung yang cukup besar itu.

Air mulai membalut tubuh kecil Api. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membuat saudaranya kesakitan.

Selesai membalut, Air mengambil tali yang Api sediakan di dekat mereka. Diikatnya tubuh Api.

Selesai mengikat, Air berdiri. "Udah, Kak."

Api bangun.

"Eh? Kok gini sih?"

Api tidak tampak seperti hantu yang diinginkannya. Ikatan Air yang sangat longgar membuat balutan sarungnya begitu mudah lepas. Saat ini Api hanya berdiri dengan sarung yang teronggok di dekat kakinya.

"Yaah... ulang lagi, Air. Ngiketnya yang kenceng, ya," pintanya.

Air menatap kakaknya takut-takut. "Air takut Kak Api kesakitan," cicitnya pelan. Matanya berkaca.

"Eh? Nggak 'kok. Api nggak akan kesakitan," sanggah Api langsung. "Udah yuk, iketin lagi."

•

•••••

•

"...Air... kamu di... mana?"

Air bergetar takut di tempat persembunyiannya. Selesai mengikat Api, ia sangat terkejut melihat kakaknya itu tampak seperti hantu pocong asli. Menyeramkan.

"...Air... lepasin tali pocong Api..."

Suara Api yang lirih tidak bertenaga semakin menambah ketakutannya. Wajahnya memucat melihat bayangan yang mendekat. Meloncat-loncat kecil dengan raut wajah datar. Air dapat melihatnya dengan jelaa dari pantulan kramik lantai.

Api semakin dekat dengan posisinya.

Air matanya jatuh tanpa permisi. Keringat dingin juga keluar hampir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya yang kering juga bergetar menahan isakkan.

"Air... di--"

 _Bduak_!

"Huwaa! Sakit!"

Air terbelalak begitu Api terjatuh tepat di depannya.

"KAK BOY! TOLONG AIRR!"

Air berteriak keras. Sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Air kenapa?! Bantu Api lepasin talinya dong! Api nggak bisa gerak. Nggak bisa napas juga!"

Bukannya menolong, melihat kembali wajah Api malah membuat ketakutannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"KAK BOOYY!"

Air menangis. Begitupun dengan Api.

Air menagis karena ketakutan melihat Api. Sedangkan Api menangis karena tersiksa merasakan pasokan oksigennya semakin tipis.

"Api?! Air?! Kalian kenap--ini apa-apaan?! Kalian--kalian..."

Seorang pemuda dewasa datang dengan langkah cepat menghampiri keduanya. Hendak mengomel, tapi diurungkannya karena tidak tega.

Ia bergegas membantu Api yang tergeletak di lantai untuk bangun. Dilepaskannya tali-tali yang mengikat sarung yang digunakan Api.

Begitu ikatan terlepas, Api langsung mengeluarkan bulatan kecil yang menyumbat kedua lubanh hidungnya. Anak itu terlihat menghela napas lega.

Selesai dengan Api, pemuda itu beralih kepada Air yang meringkuk. Dipeluknya lembut anak pecinta warna biru itu.

"Kak Boy, Air takut..." lirih Air dalam pelukan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kak Boy' itu.

"Cuci muka sana. Lihat, Air ketakutan," titah Boy.

Api bergegas pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Udah, Api udah cuci muka. Lagian, kalau takut, kenapa maksain main hantu-hantuan?"

"Nanti Kak Api sedih."

"Kalian 'kan bisa mainan yang lain aja. Banyak yang lebih seru daripada yang barusan."

"Api udah selesai, Kak." Tiba-tiba Api datang. Dari ujung kepala sampai kaki habis basah. Namun, coretan di wajahnya sama sekali tidak hilang.

Boy menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa, jika Api sudah bermain air, bisa banjir satu ruangan.

"Lagsung mandi aja, ya. Kamu udah basah gini," ajak Boy. Api jelas mengangguk antusias. Detik berikutnya, anak itu berlari ke arah kamar mandi lebih dulu.

"Air mandi juga, ya. Bareng sama Api." Air mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti kakak pertamanya. Hanya di belakang. Terlalu takut untuk kembali bertemu muka dengan Api.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **••**

 **FIN**

 **••**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **A/N**

 **Huwah! Maso nih. Seneng deh. Makasih buat yang udah baca.**

 **Sampein dong, krisarnya. Aku udah ada tanda-tanda mau macet ini.**

 **Udah ah. See you di hari berikutnya.**


End file.
